Paperwork
by LittleBlue14
Summary: Pointless, shameless fluff. Pokeshipping, of course. Excuse my terrible english . .


It was a perfect Friday afternoon, those were the breeze is fresh and the sunbeams were warm. And while most citizens and Pokémon (including her own Azurril) of Cerulean City were outside enjoying it Misty was stuck at her studio doing the gym paperwork hating every second of it.

Of course, none of her sisters told her about the paperwork until they were far away, traveling the world. Maybe if she had known it she wouldn't have been so willing to become a Gym Leader.

She sighed as she signed yet another form. If her hand could talk it would be yelling at her to stop. The redhead started the next form fighting the urge to bang her head against the desk.

"Misty" Called a voice she knew well. "You've been doing that all day. Let's do something fun."

Misty raised her head from the paperwork as she felt Ash wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his head on top of hers. The yellow Pokémon soon followed his trainer and climb on her legs.

"You know, I've been putting this off all week because of you." She remarked, patting Pikachu's head.

"Well, do it again." He said taking the pen away from her.

"Ash! I can't. I am the Gym Leader and I have responsibilities as one."

The speech sounded a little hypocritical when the girl had been slacking off all week. She had a good reason, though.

Ash arrived on Monday morning and Misty was thrilled to see him after almost a year of not knowing where he was, so when Ash said he was taking a break from his journey the young Leader didn't hesitate to offer him to stay in the gym with her.

That afternoon he finally confessed his love to her. At first the redhead thought he was joking and laughed it off, but when an embarrassed and slightly pissed off Ash took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes she knew it was true.

So Misty did what she'd been dreaming of for 5 years since she was 12. She stood in her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"I guess you feel the same way" the dark haired boy whispered smiling after they broke apart.

The rest of the week was a blur of kisses, cuddling, pokémon battles, training and spending time together with his new boyfriend. Turns out that Ash is the clingy kind of boyfriend, but Misty didn't complain, she secretly swoons every time he hugs her. But as much as she wanted to leave the papers behind and go for a walk with Ash, she needed to fulfill her duty as a Gym Leader.

"You can help me, you know?" She told him. The trainer just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not good with that kind of stuff" She gave him a glare as she took another pen to keep filling those stupid forms.

"Oh, come on, Mist" He pleaded. Snuggling into her shoulder in a way that was very, very hard for Misty to resist. "Just give me an hour"

She bit her lip pondering her options, but her thoughts became a little less coherent when Ash started kissing her cheek and neck. She giggled in a way she regretted later and set her items aside.

"Let's go" She accepted standing up. "We can take a walk; I'm tired of being in a sitting position"

Ash smiled triumphantly and grabbed her girlfriend's hand dragging her out of the gym before she changed her mind.

_It__is__the__first__time__we__walk__holding__hands,_ thought Misty blushing.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Azurril were walking the path that led to the center of Cerulean City when a familiar voice interrupted the comfortable silence.

"Prepare for trouble" Jesse came out of a fake looking rock

"Make it double" Continued James, coming out from behind a tree.

"Wait guys!" Interjected Meowth who jumped of a tree "Look at their hands!"

The Team Rocket centered their attention on the intertwined hands of the couple. The smiles that crept upon the lips of the three members made both Ash and Misty nervous.

"Oh look! The twerps finally are together" Said James as Meowth made cooing noises and Jesse made a heart with her hands

"I always knew this day would arrive!" Jumped Jesse, still smiling.

Ash and Misty blushed furiously and looked to different sides, just like when they were kids.

"We are not!" They said at the same time, mostly out of habit.

"You're still holding hands, you geniuses!" Cried James, pointing at them.

The trainers made weird faces that went from ashamed to a dopey smile to mad in about thirty seconds. The Team Rocket just laughed.

"OK, fine, we are a couple" Admitted Misty, her voice defiant and decided even when their enemies were making cooing noises and laughing.

"And we are going to beat you as one" Said Ash "Right, Pikachu?" He asked to his Pokémon friend who was glaring at the people that were laughing.

"Great, idea. Azurril, are you ready?" The little Pokémon nodded.

"Azurril, water gun" Ordered Misty.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Screamed Ash.

Both Pokémon jumped eagerly into action, obeying their trainer's orders. In a blink of an eye the Jesse, James and Meowth were flying far away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They screamed. "Beaten by the recently formed couple" Added Jesse, smiling.

"Those…dimwits" Murmured Misty, shaking her head. "Well…that was fun" She continued a smile forming on her lips.

"Yep" Said Ash before grabbing her waist and kissing her.

"So…" The redhead began "Can we go back to finish my paperwork?"

"Make me" Yelled Ash running away laughing. Misty smiled rolling her eyes and ran after him. The paperwork could wait, right?


End file.
